The invention relates to a support arm drive for cabinet lids comprising a support arm hinged to a lid, which support arm preferably is biased by at least one spring and can be pivoted through a pivotal range limited by two stop positions. The support arm drive further comprises at least one damper, which cushions the pivotal movement of the adjusting arm.
A support arm drive of this kind allows the controlled opening and closing of a lid. Lids of this kind are provided especially on high cupboards (cabinets). They can be designed as a single lid or also as a folding lid. An example of an item of furniture with a support arm drive of this kind is disclosed in DE 101 45 856 A1.